Cornelia's Dream
by Windrises
Summary: After Lelouch's schemes against the Empire from season one Cornelia struggles to sleep without thinking about how to defeat Lelouch. Schneizel gives her a new kind of medicine.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise. This story takes place after the first season.

Prince Schneizel noticed that Princess Cornelia looked worn out so he asked, "Are you okay?"

Cornelia answered, "I haven't been able to sleep well recently. I often stay up at night while thinking about how to get vengeance on Lelouch."

Schneizel said, "I can help you with that problem."

Cornelia asked, "How?"

Schneizel pulled a bottle of medicine out of his royal jacket and said, "My team made a medicine that cures people of their bad dreams. Considering all that's gone on recently stuff like this is greatly needed." Schneizel handed the bottle to Cornelia.

Cornelia wasn't too sure that the medicine was worked. She asked, "Are you sure this stuff will work?"

Schneizel calmly said, "Of course. I've tried the stuff and it's made my dreams a lot more pleasant."

Cornelia replied, "That's not saying much coming from you. You could get rid of a country and still sleep in peace."

Schneizel said, "Trust me Cornelia. You'll never have a better rest."

Cornelia replied, "Fine."

Cornelia drank the medicine and went to bed. After a few minutes of sleeping normally she started having a dream.

Cornelia's Dream: Cornelia looked around and was on a beach. She was in her swimsuit, the sun was shining, and everybody around her was in a good mood. She asked, "What's going on?"

Guilford said, "It's about time you woke up your majesty."

Cornelia asked, "What are you talking about? I went to bed for the night in my home and I woke up at the beach. How did I change locations and clothes in my sleep?"

Guilford replied, "Your long nap must of hurt your memories. The Emperor thought that everybody was overstressed so he suggested that everybody take a day off."

Cornelia said, "But I was in my bed."

Guilford replied, "You haven't been at bed since this morning."

Cornelia said, "But it's nighttime."

Guilford replied, "The bright sun disagrees with you."

Cornelia sternly asked, "What happened to my bed and my pajamas?"

Guilford replied, "No disrespect intended your majesty, but who would wear pajamas to a beach and bring their bed with them?"

Cornelia asked, "How did we get here?"

Guilford answered, "Everybody got a ride from one of the Emperor's limos."

Cornelia nervously asked, "What about Zero? We have to bring him down."

Guilford replied, "Don't worry your majesty. Zero wont'd do anything. You should try to have a fun day."

Schneizel asked, "Are you okay Cornelia?"

Cornelia said, "I feel more confused today than ever before."

Schnieizel calmly responded, "No need for such unhappy feelings. Me and Kannon are trying to build a sandcastle in order to win a sandcastle contest. We're competing against the Emperor and Empress. You should join us."

Cornelia asked, "Do you think that I would waste my time with something so childish?"

Schneizel asked, "Isn't building a kingdom of sand a better experience than stressing out by how confusing life is?"

Cornelia said, "Fair enough." Cornelia started helping Schneizel and Kannon build a big sandcastle.

Emperor Charles talked in his usual overdramatic voice while saying, "Schneizel's trying to cheat by getting a third person to help him with his sandcastle."

Empress Marianne replied, "Then we'll make things fair by adding a third member."

Charles sternly said, "Help me with the sandcastle contest Bismarck."

Bismarck replied, "Okay Emperor."

Schneizel noticed that Cornelia was making the sandcastle slowly. He said, "You better work on the sandcastle faster. The Emperor's sandcastle is twice as big as ours."

Cornelia replied, "Putting effort into the work is more important than making it as big as possible. I think that the judge will appreciate the extra effort."

Schneizel said, "That's a very smart choice. You seem to be the princess of sandcastles."

Cornelia replied, "Thank you."

Kannon said, "Cornelia's even better at building sandcastles than we are."

Schneizel replied, "You're supposed to compliment me at all times, not her."

Kannon said, "I'm sorry your majesty. You're the best."

Cornelia spent fifteen minutes helping Schneizel build a sandcastle. Schneizel said, "The Emperor's sandcastle is bigger."

Cornelia replied, "But we made our sand castle better. He and Bismarck just put giants piles of sand together."

The judge came by and said, "Cornelia and Schneizel's sand castle is certainly the superior sandcastle."

Charles angrily asked, "Why is there sandcastle better?"

The judge said, "Their sandcastle looks as close you could get to real castle. Your sandcastle is just piles of a mess."

Schneizel said, "I'm proud of you Cornelia."

Cornelia replied, "Thank you Schneizel. That was fun." Charles shook his fist at Cornelia and Schneizel.

Guilford high-fived Cornelia and said, "You did a splendid job your majesty."

Cornelia sighed and replied, "I've told you to not call me that anymore."

Guilford said, "I'm sorry Cornelia. I just want to always call you a proper name."

Cornelia replied, "Nothing's more proper than my real name."

Guilford handed Cornelia a bouquet flowers and said, "I hope that it's proper to give you these."

Cornelia replied, "There's no flower shops nearby. How did you get this many flowers?"

Guilford said, "I plucked flowers from a nearby garden while you were helping Prince Schneizel with the sane castle."

Cornelia replied, "Thank you Guilford. You're my sweetest knight." Cornelia kissed Guilford on the cheek.

Schneizel said, "By the way an old friend wants to say hi."

Nunnally hugged Cornelia and said, "Hi sis. I've been worried about you."

Cornelia replied, "I've been worried about you too. Did that cruel Zero do anything to you?"

Nunnally said, "No. Lelouch has protected me from Zero."

Cornelia nervously replied, "But Lelouch and Zero are the same person."

Lelouch Lamperouge arrived at the beach and removed his mask. He clapped and said, "Congratulations on knowing my secret identity, but that information will lead to your downfall."

Cornelia nervously and angrily asked, "What are you doing here?"

Lelouch had a smug smile on his face while saying, "I used my geass to hypnotize all of you into taking a day off. That way I could have the Black Knights destroy all of your fighting equipment and capture any armies you have had. You've all become defenseless."

Cornelia got out her sword and was ready to attack Lelouch, but Lelouch said, "Don't bother. This is your dream so using a sword on me won't make much of a difference. What is real is that I've already defeated some of your closest allies: Clovis, Dalton, even Euphemia. You will suffer my wrath too unless you find a way to defeat me." Lelouch did an evil laugh.

Cornelia woke up and said, "It was a dream. However what Lelouch is planning might become a reality."

The next day Cornelia burst into Schneizel's office and said, "Your dream medicine hardly gave me a good dream."

Schneizel asked, "What do you mean?"

Cornelia said, "It made me dream that Lelouch was planning on defeating all of us."

Schneizel had a sneaky smile on his face while saying, "Interesting dream."

Cornelia folded her arms and said, "You gave me a medicine that would give me a nightmare about Lelouch so that I would focus on getting rid of him."

Schneizel replied, "I'm guilty of that, but Lelouch is guiltier of much worse things. We must bring him down."

Cornelia said, "I will stop him, but I'll do it with justice, not vengeance."

Schneizel asked, "What are you talking about?"

Cornelia said, "I'll beat up Lelouch and have him arrested, but I'll let him live."

Schneizel angrily replied, "How dare you plan on sparing that madman's life. The Emperor will become ashamed of you after I tell him about this."

Cornelia had a mischievous smile on her face while saying, "I'm glad about that."


End file.
